Vacation
by Aki Vos
Summary: Sakura and Naruto go on a Vacation twenty years down the road, what's new and what's the same?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura turned over and looked gently out the window into the morning light that was rising over the ocean. She climbed out of bed, her naked form moving toward the bathroom where she opened the shower door and turned on the water. She leaned her head back into the room and threw the heavy towel on Naruto. "Oy, get up."

"Five more… hours." Naruto said rolling over, he scratched his beard and groaned in his deep voice. There came a knock at the door. "Sakura, get the door."

She closed the bathroom door quickly and yelled back, "I'm in the shower!" Naruto grumbled, it was his week off from being a ninja and he still had to get up too early for his tastes. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and heard the knocking again. He grabbed his boxers from off the floor and slipped them on saying "I'm coming, I'm coming."

He opened the door and was tackled to the ground by the two little pumpkin heads he had sired, the third standing quietly in the back eating an apple. The two on him began spewing out ideas. "Dad! Can we go to the water park!" "Did you know this place is close to a museum?"

The third and eldest child walk over and pulled the two off, she smiled and began telling him about the food at the breakfast bar and how she saw some ninja earlier this morning. "I was able to stop one; they said there was a incident out at sea, nothing important though." She stopped talking and shoved the apple back in her mouth, chewed and swallowed.

"Thanks for the info, Fuuko." Naruto said sitting up and patting her on the head. She smile and took another bite walking away out of the room. The other two pounced back up on him. "How about this, if either one of you can talk Fuuko into your activity, we'll do that first."

"OK!" They yelled and rushed from the room. Naruto got up of the floor and stretched. He walked over and entered the bathroom and took his boxer back off and got into the shower next to Sakura. He began to talk through a yawn. "Looks like Well have to make clones of ourselves again today."

"Why can't they ever pick the same activity?" She asked complaining a bit. She finished rinsing out her hair and stepped out of the shower. "At least we had last night to ourselves."

"Yeah, we're going to have to do training for them on the way home too." Naruto laughed. He dumped the shampoo in his long hair and began scrubbing it in. "So Tsume wants to go to the water park, and then Kumoi wants to go to a museum."

"Let's send the clones to the museum; they'll hit the water too fast and poof." Sakura noted and pulled a towel over her. "I'll see you down at the breakfast bar."

"Yep." Naruto agreed and continued to wash his hair.

* * *

"Is it too much to ask that I can just stay sleeping in my room?" Fuuko asked, a book in front of her face. Kumoi hit her and smiled. "You're such a brat, Kumoi."

"Cheer up, big sis! We're on vacation! Right Tsume?" Tsume turned to the two girls and gave his biggest thumbs up. "Go big brother!"

Naruto turned to Sakura and shook his head. Fuuko is thirteen, why couldn't we leave her in her room. She'd just end up sleeping, and she's been a Genin for three years now, she perfectly capable of being on her own."

"Naruto… It's about FAMILY fun, Fuuko's a part of our family, and she needs to be involved." Sakura said noticing how down her eldest was. "Maybe we should let her go off on her own. Fuuko!"

The girl pulled out of her book, "hai?"

"Why don't you go off and find something you enjoy doing, alright?" Naruto said walking over and patting her on the head. She smiled up and disappeared. He grabbed Tsume and Put him on his shoulders. "Off to the water park!"

Sakura grabbed Kumoi's hand, "let's go to your museum, sweetie."

* * *

Fuuko was in her room when Naruto and Sakura opened the door. She was passed out in front of a Shogi board, the phone next to her. Sakura smiled, "must have been playing a long distance game with Shikamaru."

"Why doesn't he just adopt her?" Naruto asked jokingly and walked over and picked her up off the floor and laid her on the bed. He shook her somewhat awake and she let out a sigh. "We're back, Fuuko. We'll see you in the morning, alright?"

"Night daddy." She said quietly and they embraced for a second and he kissed her gently on the forehead and she fell back asleep. He got up smiling as Sakura closed the door behind him. They made their way across the hall and opened the door to see Kumoi about to pass out and Tsume stomach down with drool coming out of his mouth snoring loudly.

Sakura walked in this time and pulled the blanket over Tsume then moved over and sat on Kumoi's bed. "Ready for bed?" Kumoi nodded and lay back in the bed pulling her teddy bear close.

"Remember, we're just across the hall, coming and get us if you need us, Kumoi." Naruto said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Kumoi." Sakura said and kissed her to and walked out of the room shutting the light off hand in hand with Naruto. "We didn't do that bad, did we?"

"No, but I think we made three too many." He joked and was punched in the stomach slightly. "Ow…"

"Don't joke like that, Baka." She said and pulled him in to a kiss. She pulled away and laid her head on his shoulder.d smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shopping is boring." Tsume growled up at his parents. The sisters, on either side smacked him upside the head and said 'shut up' simultaneously. He stopped and rubbed his head. "A candle shop?"

"We love candle shops, they always smell the best." Naruto said and headed in behind the girls. Tsume stood outside, his arms crossed angrily.

"Hokage's shouldn't like candles!" Tsume fumed and Kumoi popped her head back out. "What if the Hokage's a girl? Like Tsunade-baa-sama?"

"She's an exception." Tsume said and stood up. "What's so great about a candle shop anyway, 'oh it smells!'"

"Stop being such a downer." Fuuko said walking out with a large bag. She pulled out a very tall red candle with a white dragon carved on the outside. "Look what I bought."

"OH MAN! THAT'S AWESOME!" Tsume picked it up and looked at it. Fuuko snatched it back and put it back in the bag. "Huh? Can't I see it more?"

"When we get home, I'm putting it back in my hotel room." Fuuko jumped up onto the roof tops and began making her way to the hotel.

Naruto and Sakura walked out, each with a small red paper bag. Naruto dropped her hand and fumbled through the bag pulling out a taper and letting them smell it. Kumoi put her hand over her nose and backed away. "Ew, what is that dad?"

"Ramen…" Naruto said somewhat disappointed. He smelled it and found nothing wrong. Shrugging he put it away. Sakura grabbed his hand b

* * *

ack and noticed the clothes shop across the way.

"Are we going to spend all day shopping?" Tsume asked, Sakura smiled and nodded.

* * *

Fuuko was hoping back across the rooftops and stopped by a small team of Genins. "Heme, where's the Hokage-sama?"

Fuuko put her arms on her waist. "Really? You can't handle it on your own? We're on vacation. What is it?"

"Well, there was a small attack and…"

"Have the assistant Hokage deal with it. Make search efforts to surround the area and find whomever attack and put them out of their misery. Don't come bugging us again, got it?" Fuuko said and kept walking back to the candle shop where she left them. The team moved away disappearing eventually.

As she approached the shop she noticed the team had stopped her parents. "Then just do what she said." Naruto said blatantly. The team poofed and she walked over to a pink skirt and held it up to him. "Daddy I want this."

"Okay, Fuuko, let's go buy it then."

"So, do you really think Fuuko can handle both of them?" Saukra asked nervously as she put in her nice diamond earrings. They were getting dressed to go to a floor show and had to leave Fuuko in charge since none of them wanted to go.

"Of course, she is a Genin after all, plus she's more responsible then we were at that age, she'll do fine." Naruto said and threw on his evening jacket. "Now let's go before we're late."

"Alright," she said and they left the hotel room. They made their way through the tourist town, Naruto getting stopped several times. "You're pretty popular tonight."

"I'm a Hokage, it's to be expected." He cooed and they turned into the theater house and began walking up the steps. "Our box should be around here somewhere."

"There," Sakura pointed out and he lifted the deep red curtain so they could enter the two seat box. The play began and slowly the theater hushed as the actors filed out and Naruto began to drift off already. "Stay awake!" Sakura groaned quietly.

"It's just so boring…" Naruto said and leaned back in his chair, waiting for the show to end. He scratched his beard and pulled out a piece of candy and ate it. Sakura was doing her best to ignore him and enjoy the show.

After a two hours the play ended and Sakura stood up with the rest of the crowd and began clapping, Naruto woke up and stood up and clapped happily. Sakura turned to him, "why are you clapping, you slept through it?"

"I'm just so glad it's over."

* * *

The door opened and Naruto woke up sharply and pulled a kunai. Kumoi walked in, her teddy bear dragging behind her. Naruto set the kunai down and sat up opening his arms to pick her up and set her in his lap. "Hey, why are you crying?"

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you and Mommy?" He nodded and set her down next to Sakura and went to close the door. Curling up next to her mother she quickly fell asleep. Naruto crawled back in bed and past out smiling over at them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do we have to go back, I wanted to go to the water park again." Tsume asked clutching his father's arm. They were about to jump away into the forest when they stopped to tell their kids about the training. "Plus, we were all tired last time we jumped."

"Which means you'll be less tired this time. Fuuko wasn't tired at all when we jumped all the way last time, because she practices a lot." Sakura explained.

"It's because she's creepy and sits on the ceiling all the time." Tsume said. Naruto poked him in the forehead roughly.

"Be nice, she more experienced then most, and she'll be a chunin soon, right?" Fuuko looked up from her book to smile. Naruto continued, "Anyway, if you don't get to training, you'll never be good enough to make Jounin."

"I will to!" Tsume yelled and jumped into the tree. "Watch me!" He began to bounce away and the rest of them hopped into the tree, except Kumoi who was carried by Sakura, being tired from her nightmares.

"Sakura, don't work too hard today." Naruto said, they kissed quickly and he walked out the door leaving her to their quaint home. She walked into the kitchen and began digging into the dishes. Kumoi rushed in bouncing around quickly. "Mommy, mommy, mommy."

"What?" Sakura said turning off the water.

Kumoi stopped and thrust her hands together and began crying, "Tsume said they were start Kunai practice today and I want to too!"

"Is that all? Of course you can start practice sweetie." Sakura said and walked over to get her pouch and pulled out a shiny new kunai. "Since I only lead a team I don't use mine much. Here, go throw it at the tree in the back yard."

"Is that all kunai training is? I can do that easy!" Kumoi said wiping her eyes and rushing outside. Sakura continued the dishes and watched from the window in front of her.

"Hai, hai." Naruto said slowly flipping through his pile of work. He pulled out a small vanilla folder and opened it pulling out the contents to read them. "Here's the information for your team Chouji."

Chouji stepped foreword and took it, "our first C rank mission. I'll make sure they finish it."

"It's just to deliver some important papers… failing alright, we have copies." Naruto said smiling. Chouji began yelling about how important every missions success was and left. "One day that temper's going to kill me…"

"As long as you don't call him fat, I don't think it would matter." Ino said sitting on the side of his desk. She smiled and handed him a new stack of files. "Here's your work for now."

"More? Already?" Naruto said taking them. "This is over 100 missions!"

"Then I suggest you start separating teams, mores are D rank, a Genin per mission is fine, you know." Ino said and took a sip of her coffee. "I'll bring my team in at five to the hour, I expect half of the pile gone."

"You're suppose to assist me, not boss me around." Naruto said slamming his fist down on the desk. He stopped and sighed, "but you're right. Start sending in available teams in a few minutes. Genin and Chunin teams. I'll split them up too."

"Alright, alright." She said and walked out of the room shutting the door. Naruto quickly began scanning through information and found forty available D rank Missions and 20 available C rank and two A rank. The door opened and Fuuko walked in, Konohamaru her Jounin behind her with two other Genin.

"Hey dad."

"Ho-ka-ge-sa-ma." Konohamaru rubbed her head with every syllable. "When on duty…"

"It's alright. I'm splitting your team up. I have a D rank mission for each of your Genin and if I could get you to wait outside, I have an A rank for you and your old team." Naruto said quickly. "Distribute the missions as you see fit."

"Separate missions? Alright, wish the Fifth would have done that for us." He said slowly and waved as he left the room, shoving the team out with him.

Naruto and Ino, who was forced into carrying the several mission folders, walked up tot eh school, they were assembled outside throwing kunai one by one. "Oy, what's up kids?"

"Hokage-sama?!" Most said whispering around. Tsume jumped up and went over smiling. "Dad, watch me!" Tsume grabbed a kunai and flung it at the middle of the target.

"Nice job, where's Shikamaru?" He said and saw the teacher of the class staring off into the blue sky. "Shikamaru, I'd hate to drag you away but I need you to lead a team."

"A team?" Shikamaru said slowly.

"Ino will be watching the school while you're away."

"What? Me teach?!"


End file.
